User talk:Ingram9
Welcome You're doing Vandalism. -GUESSWHO.xxc. Last Wrning. You're Vandalazing.......... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Blocked for vandalism. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Stop doing what you were doing last time that got you blocked. Learn how to edit before you do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 16:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Stop We know they're boys. This is just a warning. Don't do it again. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 16:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You have one more strike before you get a 1 day block. Just making sure you know. FEED [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]MACHINE!!! 16:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Seriously dude, your grammar freaking sucks! Reach for the stars 16:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's a bit redundant, and you're adding the "Bakugan" category to NPCs. That is a no-no.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 17:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::We don't need a Dragonoid category.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 18:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Instead of copying the whole template, just use .Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 19:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Read the above message.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 19:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi, I am here to let you know, we do not categorize the Bakugan pages by there names. For instance, the Raptorix page and the Contestir pages we would not categorize them as Raptorix or Contestir. I have fix your error but please do not do that anymore. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 17:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Stop what you are doing Ingram9, I am zachattack31 and am not an admin on this wikia. But what you are doing with the episode pages is not a good thing. The episode pages do not get put into categories like Neathians or Neathian Bakugan. Those categories are only for the people who are Neathians or Bakugan that are of Neathian origin - same with the Gundalians. So, please stop or I will have to ask one of the admins to speak with you.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Zachattack31, Ok thanks for the warning! :) -Ingram9 Hello, Please STOP vandalizing the pages. i know you are here to help but you're edits need grammar punctuation correction. ThanksKellynKaz (talk) 10:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) -_-" PLease stop adding the Bakugan category to the BD move pages. That is incorrect. Strike 2. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind. 11:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) And also stop with the false categories. I won't give you a new strike unless you do it again. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind. 11:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding Categories that aren't needed. Last Warning. -GuessWho. Ok, Sorry that I egnored those two warnings I didn't notice them. SORRY, Airzel-of-haos! -Ingram9 One more Warning... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' For what, TwinStar? -Ingram9 Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear ''Bakugan Dimensions'' avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. '''No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Warning Do not place categories that do not exist on pages. This is your last warning. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Head's up We don't use the category Needs info' anymore. We add the Template Stub. ([[User:TooNBaku|'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 07:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC)) oh thanks hello is you are intersted in joinning the new beyblade that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com please join us we have vey little users Head's up Don't edit others user pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 06:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So..you want me to give you pictures of them... Just random pictures of them ? That's it ? BD or anime ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Warning Stop image spamming the Bakugan article. This is your last warning before a block. --I never read it because it was BORING. 16:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh, how does Turbine Dragonoid need the category Templates? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 16:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 Stop spamming images. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ''']]Warlord. 19:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! We can be friends. And I agree that it would be awesome to be friends on both my.bakugan.com and in the the Wiki. ~Valentin 98 HI Want 2 be friends? Darkusgal231 22:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya im a girl Darkusgal231 21:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! names Valenthyne, I wached this show when I was a kid a hope to hel this wiki grow, I've seen your work on the Johnny Test wiki in which I'm tenth and I hope to help this wiki Your's Truly Valenthyne (talk) 22:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC)